Who we once were
by crimson-betrayl
Summary: What if Booth is Angel just human after the alley fight. how whould that work out for Bones and her team. BoothBones all the way.


" These findings are congruent with suicide." said Bones. As she looks at the holographic image of the hyoid break.

" I Cant except that." replies Booth. As he to looks on at the image of the boy hanging in the tree. ' What am I supposed to tell her that I can smell the lies on the Headmaster and Chief of security. No. I don't think that she would understand that. If it cant be proved with science she cant understand.

She is cute, but she needs to learn that life isn't all about science and what you can learn from a pile of bones. There is so much more to life.

"Booth are you listing to me" said an agitated Bones. 'God this man is so, so, so aggravating. I have never meet a human being this agitating.' " I said that it's a fact, you cant not except a fact." she said.

As she looks at him she can tell that it looks like he wants to say something. He looks angry. ' Why does he look so angry. I know that he thinks that the school is covering up a murder, but what he thinks doesn't matter. Only the facts. That boy, Nester , committed suicide.'

"That school is trying to cover up a murder and your helping them." he said in that angry tone of his. ' God that woman. If only she had my senses. The she would understand about all the lies that surround that school.'

" Bones you were wrong about the woman having the affair and you are wrong now." he said as he paces around the projector.

" What evidence do you have to support that statement, your gut. Booth that will not hold up in any courtroom in this state or county for that matter. You need evidence. Not your digestive tract." she says the last part a smug voice that says "I am right and you are wrong". She smartly chose to ignore his statement about the woman and the affair.

The longer he looked at her the more upset he became. He knows that she is of course right about his "Gut" holding out in a court room. But he also know that the school is hiding things from them. ' God I miss the old days with the gang, back when my instincts were enough, the trust they showed to me even when I was wrong. The next day they would still follow me and never doubt me.' A sadness over comes him as he thinks about those times and the friends he lost. Why did he survive that fight, alone. 'I should have died with my friends'. " Your right Bones, as usual." he says as he walk out of the room.

Angela watches Booth walk out shoulders sagged in defeat. He looks so sad as he walk out. She looks over at Temperance. As she expected there is a smug look complete with a smirk of satisfaction.

" Honey, you shouldn't look so happy, did you not see the look on that mans face. He is hurt." she said in a tone of voice that would make any normal person guilty, but this is Temperance Brennan we are talking about.

" Its not my fault that he cant except the facts. While I am not happy that this boy committed suicide. It is the only logical explanation." she said still looking rather smug. ' I cant help it if the man cant except that he was wrong.'

" Again Tempe, its not about being right, or wrong. It about the fact that you look like some who just won the lottery about the fact a boys death was a suicide. Besides, I don't think it was either. I am going to have go with Booth on this one. I mean after all he was right about the affair." said Angela as she to walked out of the room.

Bones looks on I shook as her best friend leaves. Not only does she get on to her but she sides with Booth.

' What is so wrong with just excepting the facts'. she thinks as she goes to follow the two out of the lab.

" God that woman is the most blind being I have ever meet." said Booth as he walk, more like jogs out of the lab just wanting to get away from the infuriating woman known as Dr. Temperance Brennan.

" Booth! Wait." Angela called out.

" Cordy I don't want to here it right now okay." Booth said in a worn out voice. He doesn't look back to see Angela confused face, or notice that he called her Cordy. As he makes his way out of the lab he sees the remains of Nester. Another wave of sadness seems to encase him. ' That boy was murdered, and yet because of the law I cant do anything about it. I need evidence.' He takes his eyes off the boy and continues his way out of the building.

" Who is Cordy." Angela says out loud. Watching Booth as he stares at the corpse that was once a happy Catholic boy. She watches how is eyes follow Zack as he continues to poke and prod the body for any more details. ' That man looks so sad… who is this Cordy person.' She continues to watch has Booth shakes his head and walks away.

" Ang…" Brennan starts before she is interrupted by Angela.

" Bren, Sweetie, I know that you mean well but you need to understand that sometimes no matter what the evidence says you Can still be wrong. You need to trust that man, not to sound cruel but he does understand people better that you and probably ever will. Just because you cant see it doesn't mean its not there." Angela lectures her best friend. She looks away for a moment. Before turning back to looks at Bren.

" Look as a scientists your great, more than that your brilliant. Yet you need to understand that while the evidence can tell you one thing, the killer could just be that good at hiding the truth of what he has committed." As Angela finishes her speech she looks at her long time friend. She can sees that Brennan is taking it in, But just like any scientists she would need time to take it in.

" Bren, I leave you to your own thought." she said as she walks away from Brennan.

' I need some time to think.' thought Temperance Brennan as she slowly made her way back to the Lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smooth curves, soft features, yet a battle hardened body, both physically and mentally. Eyes of stone, s face set stone. So hard, uncaring. Yet at another time they had been soft, loving full of warmth. Both eyes held a unmatchable beauty to them. That what he thought back then, yet then here was this new women in his life. She to had the same beauty as the first. ' the drawing is finished.' Booth thinks as he looks at his latest addition to his sketch book. Bones.

Why does she remind me so much of her, of Buffy. Ah, well that in the past. I am human now, and as much as I want to go her. She made it clear that she no longer wants me. That's not important. I guess that I cant even say that I am human any more. Just no longer a vampire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_An ally that moments ago was empty, now full of an army of demons. With only a few protectors to stop them. _

" _Well personally, I want to slay the dragon." says a figure that is easily seen as the leader. With that witty comment both sides charge each other. As the leader cuts through the endless horde of demons he seems invincible. No creature is safe from his sword. He loses himself in the battle. Forgetting all around him. All thoughts except those of the fight are gone. The battle goes on forever, it seems. Then just as fast as it began it was over. With the last demon slain he finally allowed him self to look at the mess that was once an peaceful ally. Severed heads lay every where. Blood pools everywhere. The smell of hits him and he has to use his sword to keep him self steady. As he looks around at all the damage. He finds the body of his comrades. All of them have been killed. He forgot about them in the battle._

"_Damnit I should have protected them Why. WHY AM I THE ONE THAT ALWAYS LIVES?" He screams into the air. A light fills the area. Out steps the figure of a beautiful woman. " Cordy" the hero whispers. Tears streaming down his face. _

"_Angel, the reason that you survive is because you still serve a purpose in this world, but your life as a vampire is over. You must now learn you place in this world as a human." She says as she kneels down to hold him as he cries. Comfort him as she did when she was alive. "The Powers That Be, need you alive. There is still work for you, while they don't need you to save the world from demons anymore, for magic of any kind no longer exist in this plane. They wish for you to return to your original goal, saving souls, one at a time. I leave you to find your own way. Oh, and one last thing the Powers are going to let you keep you strengths. It just a reward, and a little check to make sure you don't die on us." Cordy says in a comforting voice. She knows that he shouldn't be stuck with this burden alone, and she tends to make sure that he isn't. " Goodbye Angel." She says. As she leans in for a kiss. As there lips touch he feels life return to his long sense unused body. And then everything disappears the bodies of the demons, even the bodies of his friends. All gone. As if it was just a bad dream._

_He was left alone to cry out all his pain in the middle of empty ally. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Those memories still haunt his dreams, even after two years turning them into nightmares. Just as he is about to sink into himself again. He hears a knock on his door. ' Who could that be.' He thinks as he gets up from his chair. As he walks to the door a familiar sent comes to his nose. As he opens the door he gets one of the biggest shocks of his life.

" Hello Angel." said and old friend, one he thought had died a long time ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Left to her own thoughts Temperance Brennan was confused. As she headed back to her office. She saw fellow scientists passing her in their own little world. Ignorant to her and her thoughts. What she used to find beautiful about the Jeffersonian, not seems to only confuse her. The highly expensive lab equipment. The microscopes, the computers, and all the other equipment. All she would take refuge in, use there truths to hide how she felt, hiding away her emotions. She always felt better after working with equipment.

Yes that what she would do. Hide behind the equipment and the cold wall she built to hide her emotions. She started to wonder how much longer she could hide behind them with things going the way they are.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wesley" Angel/Booth whispered. There stood a friend he thought dead since that night. He looks the same as the last time he saw him. That sad smile that seemed to always be there was still in place. He still stuck to the same old jeans, shirt and jacket. He looks like nothing had ever happened to him. The scar on his throat was still there. A reminder of a betrayal that had nearly completely broke there friend ship.

"What I don't get a hello?" said another voice, a feminine voice.

' Oh my God, this isn't happening' Booth thinks as the owner of the voice steps out from behind Wes.

"Hello Buffy." said Angel. As he looks at her know he cant see any differences that every other time he sees her. Blond, Beautiful.

A fist comes fling at his face. As he watches it come toward him he wonders when she got so slow, he has enough time to look up and see her angry face, count the number of jewels on the ring before he moves his face out of the way. Her fist going by his face and losing her balance because of the force used.

"What did I do this time Buffy". Angel asked in that I don't what the hell is going on tone of voice.

"Your human, and you didn't tell me" Buffy said looking much more sad than angry, tears already threatening to fall.

'Oh, Shit' Booth thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, shit'. Booth thinks.

"Buffy I can explain… what no I don't need to explain, the last time we meat you made it abundantly clear that you wanted nothing to with me any more. So you being here all mad at me makes no sense what so ever." Booth says growing angrier by the minute at his ex-lover.

"I thought that you were evil. After all you were working for Evil INC. So I was all ready to move on from you then Wesley here shows up and explains everything. Telling me that you are dead, and that you saved the world from something worst than the first, and in the process got rid of all magic and otherworldly beings. Including me by the way, no more slayer powers." Buffy said.

At that point things start to make a little more sense to Booth. So she knows all me now. Shit. Why cant she just leave and let me forget all about her. I was so close to moving on then here she is, "Hurricane Buffy" fitting name. I am just so tired of her. At first I thought that I loved her, and I did for a little but now I just fell a sense anger for being drawn in by her beauty.

" Well Buffy maybe I didn't want you to know maybe I wanted to get over you, like you have gotten over me, so maybe you should just go. No matter what you say I will not regret not telling you. Now please leave my apartment, and for God sakes don't come back." Booth said as he slams the door.

Right after he slams the door he reopens it. " Wesley, get your ass in here, by Buffy." as Booths says this he yanks Wesley into the room then slams the door again.

" Wesley, I am having one hell of a bad day, so you better explain things quickly, or I might kill you." Booth said looking dead serious.


End file.
